


Lent

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Painful Sex, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are, Lou supposes, worse things your boss can ask you to do for a donor.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Lent

**Author's Note:**

> Uses "cunt" and "cock" for the trans male character's bits.

Lou curses as Peter thrusts into him, quick and uncompromising. Even if Peter hadn’t gotten impatient fingering Lou, the much smaller man would needed to have been penetrated slower to have any hope of adjusting to Peter’s girth without pain. Lou grips the edges of the desk he’s bent over tight enough for his fingers to hurt, though it doesn’t distract from the pain of his cunt being stretched, nor the way it makes his cock throb.

Elias, seated in front of Lou in his office chair, rubs soothing circles into Lou’s shoulders with his fingers. The gesture isn’t very comforting—Lou knows that if he struggles, those same hands will go right back to pinning him down.

“He actually took all of it,” Peter comments, sounding vaguely surprised.

“As I told you, Peter,” Elias responds, “Lou has done nothing but impress me ever since I hired him. I never had any doubt he could handle this.” Lou can’t help but tighten around Peter at the praise, part of him glowing at Elias’ approval. Another part of Lou is surprised by how... human Peter feels inside him, different from the rough, cold hands gripping his hips. Lou holds on to that thought as Peter starts to fuck him.

Lou moans helplessly as Peter quickly sets a punishing rhythm. Though his sheer size means he’s bound to at least sort of hit the right spots on every thrust, it’s clear Peter is doing this for himself, not for Lou. Even after it stops hurting, it doesn’t feel particularly great. Still, Lou’s cock is aching for attention. He doesn’t dare try to touch himself, though. Elias doesn’t like it when he does that. Elias lets out a pleased-sounding hum before lifting his hands from Lou’s shoulders, patting him reassuringly on the head when he whines at the loss of contact.

“Slow down,” Elias instructs. Peter scoffs. “Peter,” Elias warns. Peter complies with a grumble, slowing his thrusts to a gentle pace. Lou yelps a bit at the feeling of Elias’ hand on his thigh, then groans in satisfaction as Elias adjusts the positions of both Lou and Peter so Peter is thrusting into Lou at the perfect angle.

“Shit,” Lou sighs, “keep doing that.”

“Lucius,” Elias says, his tone stern.

“Sorry, Sir,” Lou says quickly. Then, more for his own sake than anything, he adds, “do what you want with me.”

“Much better,” Elias says, his hands leaving Lou entirely. Lou doesn’t miss them for long. Elias’ fingers soon find his cock, stroking him just the way he needs. Peter resumes fucking him in earnest simultaneously, and Lou comes so quickly he almost doesn’t realize it’s happening until his orgasm is upon him. Neither of the other men stop, even as Lou starts whimpering that it’s too much, that he can’t. Lou knows, with equal exhilaration and despair, that they’re only just getting started.


End file.
